Feng Yuchen
Title # Genocider of Zombie - Strength + 50, to not Damage to Undead Lifeform + 100%, Cell Immunity Zombie venom. (High school of dead) # (Silver) Bounty Hunter: Strength + 30, Physical Strength + 10, Speed + 3 meter / second. ( Guilty crown) # The king of BOSS destruction-'''Strength + 50, injure + 100% to the elite and feudal lord level monster. (SAO) # '''Strengthens Strength + 70, the Speed + 30 meter / second,(black bullet) # Assasin training-''' Number 007 Strength + 30, Physical Strength + 30, Speed + 10.” # '''saint body bloodline hiding Attribute LV2: Strength + 60, Physical Strength + 100, Speed + 20, Energy + 250. # The king of knight: Completes hostile member 1000 strikes to kill .Title Attribute: Strength + 50, Physical Strength + 30, Speed + 25, Energy + 100. # Arpeggio of Blue Steel» Attribute: Strength + 30, Physical Strength + 30, Speed + 30, Energy + 100 # strength of Titan, - Strength + 100, Physical Strength + 70, Speed + 50.” # Byakugan and Sharingan Bloodline, -Increases Attribute: Strength + 10, Speed + 10, Physical Strength + 10, Energy + 100 Grade * Dark Gold Middle grade Grade characteristics # Armor Piercing Attribute, the attack has 50% probability Armor Piercing Effect each time # Bloodline 50% discount card: When purchases Bloodline consumes the Silver Coin coin is the 50% discount, the Item card, consumes the card, after using one time, vanishes. # Does not die: After the death, may the resurrecting rebirth, use 1 day / time. Stats * Strength- 447+110=557 * Physical Strength- 200+110=310 * Energy-''' 600+150=750 * 'Speed-' 249 (179 meter per sec) 'Attribute - '''Ice 1.'Fairy tai'l # 'Ice Devil Slayer Magic 【Potential】 LV2 * [[Modeling of LV1 ice|'Modeling of ice']] * [[Ices the demon spirited LV1:|I'ces the demon spirited ']]( ice devel roar) Transformation # [[bloodthirsty condition,|'Bloodthirsty condition']] # Rikudou (Six Path) Senjutsu!! (Sage mode)) Bloodlines 1.System Bloodline {Saint mark body} *'Fast cure lv2' *'The ice ties the domain' lv2 *'Coherence living body clothing lv2 (Armor) ' *'Accel Turn / promotes accelara LV2' *'Coherence living body arming( star dust weapon / lightning weapon) LV1' *'Tempest Turn LV1( single layer Avatar/clone)' *'Nova Form' *'Pandora pattern' 2. Naruto world-''' {[[Ootsutsuki( Byaku-Sharingan)|otsutsuki( Byaku-Sharingan]]'' lv3}'' # '''Eye of Insight # Eye of Hypnotism (can use illusion from distance) # Eye of Copying # Gentle Fist # Eight Trigrams Palm # Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven # real illusion snow chilly beautiful! * Attack him will turn to snowflakes Mangekyo sharingan 1.Genjustsu * left eye is Izanagi * right eye is Izanami, 2. Susanoo {Dark green white colour} * Left Hand {soul magical instrument } * mother-of-pearl three day '' Skill:'' '' A. ofensive/ Defensive skills''' 1.Naruto world-''' # 'Earth Style heart the technique /'Double Suicide Decapitation Technique # [[Shadow Clone Jutsu|'''Shadow Clone Jutsu]] # Three Bodies Technique: Solid state skill ''' * '''Transformation Jutsu * Clone Jutsu * Body Replacement Technique '' '''2. Bleach # Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō[[Rikujōkōrō (Six-Rod Light Restraint /Six stick light are firm )| (Six-Rod Light Restraint /Six stick light are firm )]] # [[Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō / Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear;|'Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō / Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear;']] 3. Hunter x Hunter # [[Assassination Technique shadow step|'Assassination Technique ]]【Potential】'' *'''Dark bu / Shadow steps *'Extremity tune' * The snake lives 4. Code Geass * Resurrecting technique: 5. System # Concealment (Invisibility) # God's Prohibition - (skill that can erase the enemy instantaneously discharge,) # Entity Avatar/clone: B. Movement Skills 1. One Piece # .Geppo (Moonwalk): [One piece) # Shaving: piece' '''C. Sword Technique lv 2 (injury addition is 20%) 1.Sword Art online # storm sword technique investigates type Wan sword to return to the birth family extremely ( Potential). # Coherent sword technique (Sword Art Online) D. Healing 1. System # The strength of cure [ system reward] # .Cuts off limb continues again (System reward) Items: # Xuan Yuan Sword (Power 30) # Jet black blade +20 Volume 1.Highschool of dead * Saeko 2. Guilty crown * Yuzuriha Inori. 3. sword art online * Asuna 4. Black Bullet * Kohinata * Tendou Kisara * Tina Sprout * Fuse Midori 5.[[Akame ga Kill!|'Akame ga Kill!']] * Akame * Kurome * Esdeath 6. Accel World * Kuroyukihime * Kurasaki Fuuko.. 7. Lelouch of the Rebellion * CC 8.Arpeggio of Blue Steel * Tachibana Kanade (angel beats) * Ryuuguu Rena (Higurashi When They Cry) * Katsura Kotonoha (school days) * Kongou * Kirishima Takao * Atago * Iona 9. Attack on Titan * Mikasa Ackerman * Krista Rance * Yuki ( sword art online) 10.Naruto 11.Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon 12.A Certain Magical Index 13.Fairy Tail 14 . Month world 15 .Shakugan no Shana 16 .The Familiar of Zero 17 .Tokyo Ghoul 18 . Fleet Collection 19 .Hunter x Hunter 20 .Seikoku no Dragonar(The Star-Carved Dragner) 21 .Tokyo Ravens 22. Strike the Blood 23 .K 24. One Piece 25 . Seireitsukai no Blade Dance 26 . Shinigami 27. Date A Live 28 .Eastern Land of Fantasy Allies-''' # Suzumiya Haruna # Zi Yue Ling (becomes his wife in 619) # Bing Die # Bai Hun '''Unused skill